


jelly jelly

by snsdfan



Series: late night fic dumps [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsdfan/pseuds/snsdfan
Summary: hansol and seungkwan teach.





	jelly jelly

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do w the story i just like that song shs

hansol was _pretty_  sure his students knew that he and seungkwan were married.

sure, they hadn't been trying to advertise it, but they weren't being the most subtle.

for starters, they always arrived at the school in the same car. if hansol was late, then so was seungkwan. they also wore each others' clothes. there had been several instances where a student of hansol's had asked about the shirt that he was wearing, "mr. boo, you and mr. boo have matching shirts! he wore the _same_ one a few days ago!"

hansol was surprised that they had noticed, but he figured that students would pay attention to anything _but_ the lesson.

seungkwan and him had gotten married in their sophomore year of college. the former taught drama at a high school in northern side of seoul. he was widely known as a very flamboyant and chatty person. on the other hand, hansol was an awkward math teacher that didn't know how to keep his students in line. every friday night, hansol would collapse on the bed and quietly complain about his classes while seungkwan would rub his back or play with his hair.

 

"mr. choi! mr. choi!" park jihyo flaps her hand in the air as soon as the last person had turned in their calculus quiz. "mr. choi, can we have free time?" 

hansol nods weakly, as the students would've forced him to agree if he had said no. "sure." 

jihyo grins, and the room explodes in chatter and laughter.

hansol uses the time to grade the quizzes. he quietly takes out a red pen and starts with the first paper on the stack.

he loses track of time, and doesn't notice that the room has been slowly quieting down until someone calls his name.

"mr. choi," hansol looks up to see all twenty of his students staring at him. "mr. choi," kim eunjee calls again. "are you married? because _chan_ said that you were, and i don't believe him!"

chan scoffs from where he sits across from eunjee. "i was _at_ the wedding, dumbass!"

chan happened to be hansol's best friend's younger brother, and he himself was also a close friend of hansol. even so, he tries not to play favorites in the classroom(even if chan _was_ his favorite).

eunjee scowls. "mr. choi can't be married!"

hansol is by no means oblivious. he has heard his students talking about his _handsome face_ or _bad boy attitude_ , so he's not a stranger to students like eunjee.

he manages a slight smile. "uh, yeah... i'm married."

the room becomes noisy again, and jihyo raises her hand again. "who's your wife? she must be _gorgeous_."

hansol hears chan snort.

"actually, i have a husband. and he _is_ gorgeous." hansol grins sheepishly as the classroom gets loud again.

"who is he?"

"mr. choi, i didn't know you were _gay_!"

"can we see a picture of him?"

handol nods. "do you _want_ me to show you a picture?"

the class collectively replies with _yes_ , so hansol grabs his phone and opens a photo of him and seungkwan at the beah earlier that year. he hooks up the phone to his computer, which then projects the photo onto the board. "this is me and him... yeah." hansol shrugs awkwardly.

eunjee gasps loudly. "isn't that _mr. boo_? the theatre teacher?"

hansol nods, and sits there as everyone starts talking at once.

"can you call him in here? i bet you ttwo are so _cute_!"

"no," hansol shakes his head, even though it _would_ be the perfect excuse to see him. "he has a class to teach."

as if on cue, the door flings open and the man of the hour walks in. "hansol-ah, jihoon wants to see you at lunch." he strides up to hansol's desk, resting his forearms on the messy wooden table. then, more quietly, he adds, "i was thinking we should go out for dinner tonight."

hansol nods, smiling softly. he lifts up his head and pecks seungkwan on the cheek.

"mr. boo? are you and mr. choi married?" 

seungkwan blushes; hansol had never been one to initiate pda. he quickly recovers, thrusting out his right hand and letting his ring glimmer in the shitty fluorescent lights. "we are!" 

hansol grins as seungkwan chatters about their relationship with his students. he quietly joins their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> when ur friend wants a fic and u domt wanna write uwuwuwuuw
> 
> also this was not edited bc im super sick so


End file.
